Trip to North Dakota
by Amy788
Summary: NBB had a concert in North Dakota. Never did they think that things would go horribly wrong. UPDATING SOON! : little bit of Rosalina/Nat and some Juanita/Alex too
1. Chapter 1

Nat and Alex were packing to leave for North Dakota tomorrow for a huge concert. The whole band was going, of course, including Alex's best friend Juanita. School was going to start in a few weeks and Nat wasn't looking forward to it. He always hated going to school, but this year would be definitely difficult. He was going into his sophomore year at Amigos High School and knew that after this year Rosalina was going to graduate. Maybe, just maybe, she'd decide to go to a college out of state. They were nothing but friends, Rosalina said to anyone who asked. But, just like the song he wrote, she would always be his never ending love.

Alex was excited just to leave for a little bit. After the concert, they would be going to Minnesota to the mall of America. And after all the money he had been saving up, maybe this time he could afford to buy something really special for Juanita for her birthday next week. Last Christmas, at a game of truth or dare, she'd confessed her crush on him. She denied it over and over when Alex asked her about it later. But he knew better.

After packing up, Alex went to the living room to meet up with Juanita who had stayed over for the night. Her foster parents had to go out of state and would meet up with her in Minnesota.

"You packed?" She asked him.

"I've BEEN packed," Alex answered quickly. "I can't wait to go!" Even though he was 13 years old now, there was still a little kid inside that could never be shushed. Juanita laughed at him then looked curiously at Nat who had followed Alex shortly after. She gave a questioningly glance at Alex and he shrugged, mouthing "Rosalina" to her. She smirked.

"Well it turns out my foster parents have arranged for us to go to a very fancy hotel in Minnesota. They want us to be comfortable….at least that's what they said," Juanita giggled. "5 star hotel, Alex."

"Room service?"

"Of course."

"SWEET! Now someone else can clean my socks!"

"Alex, I already do your laundry," Nat sighed, making Juanita and Alex laugh harder.

Right after they finished calming down a little, Nat's cell phone rang. Nat picked up then motioned for them to head to the door to go. The two 13 year olds gladly picked up their stuff and ran out the door.

They arrived in North Dakota 5 hours later, all of them tired. The concert was the next night so they only had one day to get things together. Rosalina and Kristina went to the café in the airport and got some coffee together. They had become really close friends after realizing there was really no reason to be angry or jealous. Nat wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing just yet. In fact, Rosalina almost never went anywhere without Kristina. They were like long lost sisters. Thomas and David went off to check out some hot chicks. They had finally gotten over the "Girls drool" stage. Nat sat down watching all of them go their separate ways while Cooper went with the adults to go get the luggage. The Naked Brothers Band had been together for 7 years now and he couldn't be happier. They were all his best friends, except the one he had fallen deeply in love with.

"Excuse me…are you …your Nat Wolff, right?" Nat smiled fakely up at the stranger, hoping it wasn't a crazed fan. Instead of what he thought, it was a middle-aged woman looking down at him. He immediately got up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Juanita Mendez. I was told she would be with you guys…" the stranger smiled sweetly at Nat. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah she's with my brother in the shop over there," he pointed towards the last place he had seen Alex.

"Thank you!" She rushed off quickly to where he was. Nat didn't know why but he felt a strange feeling like that woman was up to no good. But he shrugged it away. It was probably just the horrible airplane food he had eaten. Shortly after he sat back down, he heard a scream coming from the shop. Everyone ran towards there to see just what had happened. Nat saw the woman run off, holding Juanita's arm tightly in her grasp. Juanita was obviously fighting her, screaming at the top of her lungs. Nat didn't think twice, and he started running after that lady. He didtn even stop to think what coud happen, he just knew that one of his friends was in danger and he had to help. Alex soon came up behind him yelling at Nat to catch them, which just made Nat run faster.

It seemed like they ran in circles all around the airport and somehow the lady escaped with Juanita. Alex looked all around, horrified of why that lady took Juanita.

"Nat, oh my god, what happened?!" Rosalina said, running up to him. Nat looked almost as defeated as Alex. He looked down and then went to his dad and told him the whole situation. Alex just stood in place, not letting himself accept the fact that his friend was gone. Rosalina hugged him tightly as one tear went down Alex's cheek. They were at a loss though of what to do right now.

The ride to the hotel was absolutely silent, with the exception of Alex's sniffing from crying gently to himself. When they got to the hotel, Mr Wolff called 911 immediately reporting a missing child problem and he handed Nat the phone to describe the stranger that took Juanita. It was pretty late by the time they got to the hotel so Alex just went to his room and locked himself in there for the rest of the night. The only person allowed in there was Nat, although everyone tried helping him.

The next morning, no one really wanted to do the concert anymore. Alex begged his dad for information from the police but no one knew anything.

"What could she possibly want from Juanita, dad? She didn't do anything. She said she doesn't even know anyone here," he said quietly at the breakfast table. David and Thomas had left early, along with Qaasim, to go to the pool. Unlike everyone else, they seemed kind of clueless of what was going on. Hot girls were the only things on their minds.

"I honestly don't know Alex. But the police are looking for that woman and any clues of where Juanita could be."

"Alex, I'm sure they'll find her," Kristina tried to sound reassuringly but knew that Alex would never believe her.

"yeah right. What if she's dead?!"

"Alex calm down…" his dad said, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. But he brushed it off and stormed away. He ran out of the hotel and down the street. He didn't care where he went right now. He just needed to run away. And maybe he could find Juanita before something happens to her. He didn't know what he would do if Juanita was hurt in any way. All he knew is that he would kill anyone who hurt her. Alex went down a small street out of the way of all the main ones. It was peaceful and calm. He sat down on a park bench and then burst into tears. It was better now then to let everyone in the band see him cry.

He didn't even notice a woman coming up to him until she had a gag on his mouth. She had him in such a firm grasp that he couldn't fight her. Then everything went dark.

Three hours later Nat was pacing back and forth. He was worried sick about Alex. They looked everywhere in the hotel for him and around the hotel grounds but no one had seen him. Nat kept looking at the phone expecting it to ring from someone knowing where Alex was or the door to burst open with Alex running in. Neither happened.


	2. Questions and Answers?

Alex kept trying to fight the woman who had him gagged, but the more he tried the woman just gripped him tighter, hurting Alex more. So he gave up and just looked at the woman. She was just a little taller than him and had pretty big muscles for a woman. Her spiked red hair and icy cold blue eyes stared back at him, making Alex look away. He almost never felt intimidated with anyone, not even Thomas. But now he was very scared. In his gut, he felt like today might be the day he died.

The woman threw him in the back of her car at the end of the alley and drove off obviously speeding. When she saw in the rear mirror that Alex was trying to escape, she stopped suddenly making Alex hit his head against the back of the passenger seat. She opened his door, made him turn around and tied his hands together at the wrists with a small rope. Alex's wrists started bleeding as the rough rope rubbed against his skin. He tried to yell out in pain, but the gag stopped him. She then buckled him up and went back to driving fast. Alex was terrified.

After what seemed like forever to Alex passed, she finally stopped the car. They were obviously not in the main city anymore. It looked more like a suburb outside of it. An older, fat man came out of the building near the car and talked to the woman after she got out of the car. She laughed and pointed to Alex. Then the man opened Alex's door and pulled him out. He was strong for how fat he was and the pull on Alex's hands hurt him more. But there was no pity for him. They dragged him into the building, the woman laughing hysterically the whole time they climbed the 5 floors to the room the man probably lived in.

When they opened the door, Alex's eyes opened wide not believing what he saw. There was Juanita, tied up to a chair with bruises all over her arms and a black eye. She was unconscious, slumped in the seat. Alex's eyes filled up with tears looking at her. The woman tied him up to a chair across the room from Juanita.

"There. Look at your true love now," she said, smiling and she and the man went into the other room, kissing each other passionately, something that made Alex feel sick to his stomach. Alex waited till the door was completely shut then tried to scoot his chair over to Juanita's. Every time he did, the rope scratched deeper into Alex's wrists. But he didn't care. He just wanted to see if she was alive or not. After a few minutes, Alex finally got to the chair she was in. He tried gently kicking her feet with his because he couldn't talk with the gag. She didn't budge. Alex tried nudging her knee with his and still nothing. He just cried quietly next to her, praying she wasn't dead and she'd wake up soon.

Half an hour passed and Alex had almost passed out himself. He hadn't eaten anything since the night before. And he was sure it was early afternoon by now. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a slight nudge on his knee. He looked over at Juanita who was looking at him, crying. Alex looked at her sympathetically and she nodded her head. The woman came out of her room then and got mad when she saw Alex next to Juanita. She got a kettle and started heating up some water on the stove, getting a cup out for tea or something. She walked over and looked each kid in the eyes.

"You wanna know why you're here? I'll explain. I knew your mother Alex," She said, staring at him. Alex looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Yes, yes I did. Not only did I know her, but I'm also…her sister." Alex and Juanita exchanged horrified glances. She kicked Alex in the shin. "Stop looking at her! The only way I could get you over here was to take Juanita. Alex, your mom took all of my boyfriends. She was prettier and more popular. I'm so glad she died after giving birth to you." Alex tried to kick her and fight getting out of the chair but it failed. "You see, your supposed to be _my_ kid Alex. Your mom stole Sonny from me. He was mine DAMMIT!" She stormed off as the kettle began to make noise. Alex looked at Juanita who was crying harder.

"Well I guess it's about time I let you say something Alex. Now that you know the truth." She undid his gag and Alex immediately started screaming at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT MY MOM! AND WHY DID YOU HURT JUANITA!? WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO?!"

"SHUT UP ALEX!" the woman yelled above him. "Shut up or I'll go after Nat too!"


	3. Escape?

Nat and the rest of the band were tripping out now that both Juanita and Alex were missing. Mr. Wolff called the police and reported this time two missing children. After he got off the phone, he burst into tears. His little boy was gone. Nat looked a lot like him but Alex looked so much like his mother. He had the fiery, wild personality and chocolate brown eyes just like his mother. Alex was his only way of really seeing her since she died. He knew that even though his wife died, she gave him Alex as a way to remember her and raise a wonderful boy.

Nat just sat on the couch in the hotel room not saying a word. He still felt like this was his fault since he told that lady where Juanita was. But he didn't know that this was going to happen. The weird thing was that the woman looked a little like his mom from the picture he's seen.

"Dad what do we do now?" Nat said, whispering. No one but him and his dad were in the room, locked away from the world as they tried to figure out what exactly to do. His dad just looked out the window to the city.

"It may be a parent's instinct but I know Alex isn't dead. Juanita I'm not so sure of. But I'm sure Alex will find her. He's stubborn just like your mother," Mr. Wolff said, looking at Nat. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope your right dad. I really hope your right."

Rosalina and Qaasim waited outside the Wolff's door wondering if it was ok to even knock. They both were depressed at how things were turning out. This was supposed to be a special time and now it's just like a horror film come to life. Nat came to the door after Rosalina knocked just once. He looked at her and tried to smile but it didn't work this time. It had to be the first time seeing her didn't help him much.

Alex and Juanita kept quiet for the next few hours after the threat Alex's aunt made about hurting Nat or anyone else close to them. Alex shivered thinking of how this evil monster of a monster was related to him. His family was nothing like her. They were almost always kind and even when they fought, nothing got this bad. It's just not what typical families do, sane families anyway. Juanita whispered "what do we do Alex?" when his aunt turned around. He shrugged, still in pain because of tied up.

"We need to get out," he whispered back. She nodded and then her eyes opened wide. Right behind Alex was his aunt with a frying pan in her hand.

"OMG Alex watch out!" but she was too late. His aunt hit Alex in the back of the head hard with the pan. He immediately went unconscious and Juanita screamed, trying to wrestle out of her chair.

"Oh don't worry Juanita, I'll let you go soon. You were jus the bait, that's all. In fact, I think right now is a good time for you to go." She untied Juanita and looked her in the eyes. "You tell anyone where Alex is, I will find you and kill you. Hear me?"

Juanita nodded in fear and ran out the door. She ran down the street as fast as her legs would let her. After quite a few blocks she stopped to catch her breath. She pounded on the door of a house nearby and waited impatiently for someone to open. When an old man opened it, she apologized profusely then asked for a phone. She told him it was urgent and so he let her in.

She took the phone he gave her and dialed 411 for the number of the hotel she was supposed to be in right now. A few minutes later she was dialing the room the Wolffs were in. Nat picked up, and she sighed relieved.

"Nat! it's Juanita! Oh my god! It's so great to hear your voice!"

"Juanita? Where's Alex? Are you ok? What's going on?!"

"Look, I don't know where I am. I think it's outside the city. Nat, please save me. Alex is in trouble! She has him!"

"WHO?! WHO HAS HIM!?" But before Juanita could answer, she passed out from all the excitement she had. Her body was just too weak to do much more. The old man told Nat that he was going to take Juanita to the hospital. Then he could meet up with Nat and give her to him. The old man was clueless but he knew it was important somehow and he wanted to help.


	4. Alex's Realization

Everybody went to the hospital to meet up with Juanita and the man who had graciously taken her there. Although he wasn't the father of her, Mr. Wolff was able to get past the front desk because the receptionist's daughter knew of Nat Wolff. Fame did pay off occasionally. When they got to Juanita's room, Kristina and Rosalina burst into tears and the room got deathly quiet. Juanita had obviously been beaten up pretty bad. Rosalina sat down on the side of the bed and took Juanita's hand in hers. Juanita's skin was so pale and she was bruised all over. The black eye she had had swelled up a lot. Rosalina whispered 'Juanita, you're safe now.'

Nat was relieved that Juanita was ok but he desperately needed her to be awake to tell them more about his brother. Nat was scared to death of what was happening to Alex right then. If Alex was any worse than Juanita right now, he didn't know what he'd do. Nat wasn't the type of person to cry, but that would definitely have him bawling like a baby.

Juanita didn't wake up and after a few hours the band got restless. Most of them went back to the hotel to wait for more news when it came. Nat, Rosalina and Mr. Wolff stayed behind. Rosalina never left Juanita's side. Even though they hadn't really bonded earlier, Rosalina felt a strange big sister feeling for her. Rosalina whispered gentle words to Juanita every once in a while. Nat looked through the window of the door to Juanita's room and he frowned.

"Dad, why does Rosalina talk to her? Do you think she can actually hear us?"

"I'm not sure son. But you know Rosalina. She'll do anything to keep peace and make people happy. It's her nature…too bad…"

"Too bad what?"

"Too bad you two didn't work out," Mr. Wolff walked away after saying that, leaving Nat to think about that. There were more important things to think about but right now Nat only thought about Rosalina and how much he missed her. If they were together, he would be able to be near her and hold her close. They could endure the pain together. But now he was all alone just watching her from a distance.

"Nat, you're stupid. You should've just forgiven her from the beginning. You are in love with her!" Nat looked around to see who had said that but no one was there with him. "Just go in there Nat." Nat looked around again to see who had spoken. Anyone would call him crazy, but Nat could've sworn he had heard Alex's voice. Well whoever it was, Nat listened. He went into the room.

When Alex gained consciousness again, he looked around. He wasn't in that room or tied up anymore. His 'aunt' wasn't in sight and that scared Alex a lot. Although she scared him, it was better than not knowing where she was and not knowing just what exactly to expect. When Alex finally got all his sense together, he realized he was on the floor and his back hurt so bad! Then it hit him. Where was Juanita?! Did they kill her?!

Alex started tearing up hoping with all his heart she wasn't dead. Alex tried moving but he couldn't. His whole body felt numb from his waist down. The man who had accompanied his aunt came in the room and Alex tried to look up at him but it didn't work. All he could see were the man's shoes. The man picked Alex up by the hair and put him on the couch. He then socked Alex in the eye.

"You stupid boy! I can't wait till she kills you tonight. Then she'll finally shut up about it." Alex was used to the gag in his mouth so he didn't even bother talking till he realized it was off!

"But why kill me? Cant she like do something else besides kill me? Did she kill my friend? Where exactly am I? And why do you go along with her evil plan?"

"Do you ever shut up boy? Damn." He pushed Alex back and handcuffed Alex and pulled into the kitchen close to the oven. "You do anything stupid and I'll turn this oven on and put your face in it. Got it?"

"Yes," Alex mumbled. The man left and Alex looked around him. The apartment itself wasn't that big. It looked a lot like his actually. But smaller. Then he saw the weirdest thing. On one wall in the kitchen was a cork board covered in stuff all about him. There was a map with all of the tour places for next summer. All kinds of articles and pictures of him and numbers of hotels he was planning on staying at. In the middle of it was "plan A". If this was plan A, then what was going to happen if this didn't work? His answer was on the next wall with a smaller cork board with one picture on it. Alex was terrified with the picture. It was a huge picture of Rosalina. Underneath the picture were the words, "if anything, she will get us to the Wolffs!"

Things were getting scarier. If he tried to escape, they would go after Rosalina. She was like a sister to him and Nat loved her. Alex knew that he was going to die tonight but at least it'd be to save someone else's life. So he just stood there quietly by the oven, crying softly about everything.


	5. The money

Juanita woke up, looked around her hospital room and for just a second she sighed in relief that she was ok. Next second she realized what had happened and how terrified she was. Rosalina was next to her, holding her hand and Juanita immediately burst into tears. She started to ask a bunch of questions about Alex and if they had heard from him. Rosalina shook her head no and looked down. All Juanita wanted to know was if Alex was even alive.

Nat rushed in when Rosalina told him that Juanita was awake. And just like she did, he asked a bunch of questions.

"What exactly do you remember? Please, anything!" He pleaded with her.

"Honestly Nat, I don't remember much. She took me to her place, beat me up and told me I was some way to get back at someone. I was crying the whole time and then she knocked me out…"

"Who is this woman you are talking about?" Mr. Wolff said, walking in.

"I'm not sure. I think she said that she was Alex's aunt? Something like that anyway…" Mr. Wolff turned pale when he heard that. He hadn't heard or seen his deceased wife's sister in a very long time. And if she hadn't disappeared 9 years ago, he would've gotten a restraining order against her. He knew the violence she was capable of. And this made him even more scared for his youngest son.

"It was terrible. She has Alex. He's worse than me. She will not let him go. She won't let him…." She trailed off into tears. Rosalina hugged her and looked defeatedly at Nat.

"We won't let her keep him, Juanita," Rosalina said, matter-of-factly. "I promise."

Quite a bit far away, Alex was sleeping while he could. Not in a very comfortable position, his head still facing the oven and the cork board with plan A and plan B still on the wall. Every time he thought about moving or escaping, the plan B caught him. He couldn't let Rosalina be hurt. He just couldn't. He said silently to himself _I wish I could get out of here and let her be safe too. Even if I die, I'll want her safe._ It was by far the most selfless thing he had ever thought. When Juanita crossed his mind, his eyes started to water up. She looked so helpless when he had seen her. Nothing could've prepared him for that sight. And now, even though they had let her go, he still couldn't get it out of his mind. What did his aunt want exactly? She couldn't get anything out of him. The fame came with both of the brothers, not just him. Oh shoot he thought, hoping they wouldn't get Nat as well.

Back in the hospital, Cooper had gotten a message from the main problem: the aunt. "I'll let Alex go. Under one condition. 9 million dollars. Tomorrow afternoon at the main park. Or else…". Everyone read it at least twice before they freaked out.

"There's no way we can get that much money by tomorrow! Is she crazy?" Thomas yelled.

"Well yeah she did do all of this. Just for the money? Something tells me this isn't all she wants," Rosalina said quietly to herself.

"Yes. It's too easy," Juanita agreed, finally getting up to walk. "This is too easy."

Nat took Rosalina's hand in his and looked her straight in the eyes. He was shaking terribly she realized, just as scared as everyone else, even more so probably. She squeezed his hand and whispered to him "We aren't giving up." He tried to smile but couldn't. She was the only steady thing he could think of.


	6. Alex & the news

"I've got it! We have to make this national!"

"Qaasim that's so…smart?" Rosalina smiled at him, almost giggling. "Cooper, can you get the news peeps of ours?"

"Well duh! Thanks Qaasim" And he went out to call any news crew that would listen. Everyone else just grew silent around Juanita's bed.

Not even an hour later, 4 different news crews were all outside the hospital waiting for news from the members of the Naked Brothers Band, minus one of them. Inside, they did rock/paper/scissors to see who would talk to the news crew. Juanita, Rosalina and Nat tied and all had to go.

"What can we know? What's going on? Is Alex dead?" The news crews went nuts when those 3 walked outside. Rosalina went first.

"Ok, so all of you know that someone's in danger here. I'll take questions afterwards ok? Now here's what is going on. Alex Wolff has been kidnapped. He is in extreme danger. Again, I emphasize extreme danger. We need your help and everyone who is watching this, we need your help! We have to find Alex and bring him back safely. The person that kidnapped him will be described by Juanita Mendez. She is not feeling too well. She was also kidnapped by was let go. All we ask is that you keep an eye out for Alex. We need him back and before anything else happens."

The reporters started asking a bunch of questions when Rosalina stepped down to help Juanita face the press. She was nervous because she'd never been head on with them before. But still, she had to save Alex somehow, someway.

"Rosalina's right. Alex is in dangerous hands. When I last saw him, the person that has taken him had him gagged, beaten, and tied up tightly by ropes, cutting into his hands and wrists. This is not a joke. Look at me, I'm hurt too. I was bait for her to get to Alex. Please help us save him…" she continued by describing what the aunt looked like and where she remembered last where he might be. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of all the things that could be happening to Alex right now as she spoke. She secretly prayed that the aunt wouldn't kill Alex because she saw this on TV. But there was no other way to get across the news.

Finally, Nat got up, but got choked up and could barely make a word out. Rosalina and Juanita hugged him and they left without answering any more questions.

Juanita had been right though. The aunt had been watching the TV and was very mad at Juanita when she clearly had told her not to say a word. She quickly turned off the TV and ran to the living room, where Alex had fallen asleep still facing Plan B.

"Get up! Get up now! Thanks to your FRIENDS you won't be going home today. You won't be going home at all. The closest thing you'll get to your friends is when they visit your gravesite!" She laughed and kicked Alex in the face. Alex's mouth started bleeding but he was past the point of pain. All he felt was hurt inside and extremely scared that she would do something to his friends or family. He didn't want that above anything else.

"Please, let me go…" he whispered to himself, but unluckily she heard him.

"Never Alex Wolff. Never will I let you go." She left the room and he started crying once more, staring at Rosalina's picture. He couldn't get Plan B out of his mind. Where would she stop?


End file.
